New Entertainment
by Dragonskyt
Summary: Zelretch is in need for someone to relief his boredom. Enter our unlucky protagonist!


New Entertainment

''You wanted to see me sir?'' I asked nervously as I entered the office of the Wizard Marshall.

It was a classic office, a red carpet covering the floor, which was made out of wood and several paintings with ridiculous faces had decorated the wall. The smell of wine crept through my nose and I saw said Marshall sitting comfortably on the other side behind an old, possibly ancient mahogany desk on a very expensive chair that screamed nobility.

I didn't want to be here. I knew I was going to get trouble just by entering this room. It was all Rin's fault, she said I should show my skills some more as I brought down her reputation because I wasn't a proper Magus. It wasn't my fault I don't have many and any magical circuits.

I showed them my tracing, my ability to create swords.

It wasn't what people wanted to see and I was made fun off. Then Rin decided I should have a duel with one of the laughing magi.

The duel was over before I broke a sweat.

Now the Magus wasn't laughing that hard anymore.

His friends couldn't let this happen and then they too decided to duel me.

Well, it lasted a bit longer with two magi, but I finished just as easily as I did last time.

It wasn't my fault that they couldn't compare to Servants! Even now I am still training to combat those monsters of strength, skill and grace. My reinforcement is still breaking limits and my tracing costs less prana each time I use it.

My opponents only use range spells and the moment I got close enough, they messed up their chants and I knocked them out with the backside of Kanshou.

It didn't take long before my name was used for gossiping material. The faculty started paying attention to me, students moved out of the way and then the improbable happened.

I received a letter… From the Wizard Marshall himself.

People gave me a pitying look, I saw Rin drop a tear. This did not improve my mood at all.

I've heard rumors about the guy. He sends people into random dimension and if they are lucky they come back with an arm or leg missing. Other times he simply transfers memory's of an alternate self and you remember you suddenly have a strong passion for streaking in the middle of the street.

No, Zelretch is bad news and everyone knows that.

''Ah Emiya-san, how nice of you to join this old man for a nice conversation.'' The man spoke in Japanese with a grin I knew didn't hold a bright future ahead of me. I didn't walk away though, I would be foolish to anger the prankster and cause myself a worse fate than if I cooperated.

''I've heard rumors about you son and I must say you've peaked my interest.''

Oh that did not sound good at all!

I nodded dumbly and stayed quiet.

''In fact, I was so interested and I took a peek in your other alterative selves.''

Yeah, I had a gut feeling he does that. You can't hide a secret of a man who can simply go to another dimension that just has the difference of being a year in the past or something like that.

''You actually managed to form a Reality Marble, very impressive. You can also make copies of Noble Phantasms. Quite the resume and I must say I am very impressed.''

I couldn't help but blush a bit as the guy praised me. Don't blame me, the guy is THE Wizard Marshal who pushed back the moon! Guys like him aren't easy to satisfy.

''Yes…'' he continued. ''You are perfect.''

''Perfect for what, Sir?'' I couldn't help but ask.

A grin of a predator covered his face. I've seen that look, it's that look when someone knows he cornered his prey and the prey has realized he had no chance of escape.

''You my boy, are going to be my entertainment!'' he exclaimed, hands raised in the air.

''What!?'' I shouted out as I heard my job description.

''Now now Emiya-san, calm down. This is a beneficial deal for both you and me, just let me explain.'' He said, calming me down a bit.

''Now, you've always wanted to be a hero right? Well, I can make that dream come true! I'll send you to grand adventures, you do heroic deeds and I can use those stories of yours as my relief of boredom!''

That did sound very promising. I could actually follow my goal of becoming a hero if I do this. The only problem; Zelretch was never a character that you could put a lot of trust in. He'd send you in a dimension full of unicorns as he did into a dimension full of zombies. This is a high risk gamble.

However one thing was clear.

You don't mess with Zelretch and he was going to send me away whether I'd like it or not. Struggling will only cause complications and trouble, something I do not need at the moment.

I sighed. ''Fine, I'll do it. Just don't make me regret this.''

The man laughed a grandfatherly laugh. ''Oh don't worry boy, I only trick people I hate.''

Yeah, never piss of Zelretch was unspoken rule number one in the Clock Tower.

''Now prepare yourself, for I'll send you away next week. Do use this time to send your goodbyes and tie up loose ends. You don't have to worry about equipment as I'll make sure you have what you need when you arrive. I can't have you helpless on your first trip now can I?''

I forcefully gave a small chuckle, but it didn't have any joy within. Odds are this was one of his many white lies that'll bite me in the ass when the moment of truth arrives.

One thing is for sure, I would get an adventure I was sure I was going to remember for the rest of my life.

=0=0=0=

Author's Note:

Hmm yeah, this is a one-shot for a starting point if anyone wants to write a crossover with Shirou traveling to other dimensions. It's the same as my Spider-Man one-shot and thus anyone can take this.

Maybe I'll use it for myself, maybe not. In any case, let your imagination flow and hopefully this will help people start their own Shirou Emiya adventure.

Possible crossover material;

Fire Emblem

Inheritance Cycle

Lord of the Rings

Legend of Zelda

Bleach

Sword Art Online

Practically anything that has swords in the story.


End file.
